


when my hair stands on end (it's saluting you!)

by imposterhuman



Series: parkner week 2019 and parkner halloween week 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Harley Keener, First Kiss, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Haunted Houses, M/M, Peter is a good Bro, Sassy Peter, parkner halloween week 2019, peter has one braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “C’mon, Peter, please?” Harley begged, using the puppy dog eyes that Peter could never resist.“I’m not going in the haunted house,” Peter repeated, trying for stern but ending somewhere around whiny. “It’s creepy.”Harley switched strategies, a gleam of challenge in his eyes. “Chicken,” he teased, making squawking noises. “Is Spiderman scared of some fake blood and some guys in sheets?”





	when my hair stands on end (it's saluting you!)

**Author's Note:**

> overly poetic title from halsey's "clementine" because im OBSESSED with it
> 
> if youre wondering why the complete series has now been updated, its because im lazy and dont feel like making a new series for these fics so theyre being shoved in with the others
> 
> enjoy!!

“C’mon, Peter, please?” Harley begged, using the puppy dog eyes that Peter could never resist. 

“I’m not going in the haunted house,” Peter repeated, trying for stern but ending somewhere around whiny. “It’s creepy.”

Harley switched strategies, a gleam of challenge in his eyes. “Chicken,” he teased, making squawking noises. “Is Spiderman scared of some fake blood and some guys in sheets?”

“Yes, he is,” Peter said primly. “When those guys in sheets jump out holding fake knives and his immediate instinct is to punch them, someone could get hurt. Harley, I punch really hard.”

Harley thought for a moment. “Hold my hand, then,” he said with a smirk. “I’ll make sure you don’t punch anyone.”

“I have super strength,” Peter pointed out, blushing red. “You wouldn’t be able to hold me.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Harley waved a hand, mind already gone to something he could wear to put his strength on par with Peter’s. “So, that’s a yes?”

Peter folded like a cheap suit. “Fine,” he huffed while Harley grinned in triumph. He could never deny Harley anything; he wasn’t sure why he even tried “But you’re buying the tickets.”

“Deal!”

\---

The haunted house Harley bought tickets for was advertised as the scariest in the whole city, guaranteed to frighten everyone. Harley was practically frothing at the mouth to prove them wrong. 

“I have a little sister,” he explained grimly. “Nothing scares me anymore.”

“That’s not true,” Peter shook his head. “You always scream when the toaster goes off.”

Harley shot him a dirty look. “It’s a shock,” he enunciated. “I’m not scared of toast. Nobody is scared of  _ toast _ , Parker.”

“You say that, and yet…” Peter trailed off with a significant look. “ _ Eek! _ ”

“I don’t sound like that!”

“Well,” he looked at the doors to the haunted house with no small amount of trepidation. “Only one way to find out, right? Ready to get scared?”

“Hold on a second,” Harley said, rummaging through his pockets. With a happy noise, he slid two bands onto his wrists that looked like Tony’s old bracelets to call the suit. “Now I’m ready.”

“Harley,” Peter said, shocked. “You can’t bring the Iron Man suit to a haunted house.”

Harley raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Thank you, Peter, for informing me,” he said dryly. With a smooth motion, the bracelets folded out to become thin gauntlets, painted a festive orange and black. “They’re so I can hold your hand without you breaking my fingers. I did promise, didn’t I?”

Peter resolutely didn’t blush. “Y-yeah,” he stuttered out. “I’ll, uh, let you know if I need that. But I don’t think I’ll be that scared, so, uh...”

“Weren’t you saying that you were gonna punch people?” Harley made a face. “I’m not taking any chances. Tony will give me that disappointed look if we get sued or arrested or something.” He looked at Peter, taking in the other boy’s pallor. There was an odd note in his voice when he continued. “Are you more scared of holding my hand than the haunted house?”

“No!” Peter denied vehemently. Ignoring the way his brain was going haywire, he snatched Harley’s hand. He tried very hard not to melt when Harley’s gauntleted fingers closed around his own. “Let’s just go in, please.”

With a suspicious look, Harley led them inside, hand in hand. The first room was fairly boring, just standard haunted house fare. Peter and Harley both saw scarier in the mornings at the Compound (Tony before coffee was  _ terrifying _ ). 

The jump scare in the second room, though, had Peter clutching Harley’s hand on reflex. He wasn’t scared, but his Spidey Sense was screaming  _ enemy!  _ and it was easier to ignore with the weight of Harley’s hand in his own.

Harley, it seemed, did not have the same problem. He leaned forward, smirking, and booped the costumed werewolf on the nose.

“Furry,” he muttered, sending Peter into a fit of giggles. 

The performer, clearly stumped on where to go from there, just stood motionless as the pair passed. 

Peter grinned fondly when Harley dismissed the vampires in the next room as “tacky” and the demons after them “needed a haircut, and, honestly, just splurge for a whole makeover.”

“Be nice,” he chided, no heat behind it. “You’re gonna get us kicked out.”

Harley’s teeth practically glowed in the dark when he smiled back. “They promised scary,” he said with a shrug. “I’m not scared.”

Peter couldn’t exactly argue with that logic. So when Harley started snarking at the next set of performers, he did the only thing he could think of to shut the other boy up.

He pushed up on his toes and kissed Harley full on the mouth. 

Admittedly, it was not his most well thought out plan, which he realized when Harley completely stilled. Peter started to pull back, but then Harley started kissing back with vigor. Peter melted into it entirely, forgetting, for a moment, that they were in a haunted house and not in private.

“Uh, excuse me?” a costumed ghost tapped his shoulder. “You two are cute and all, but you really can’t do that here.”

Peter pulled away, blushing. “Oh, god,” he moaned in embarrassment. “I am so sorry.”

The ghost winked at them. “Quick exit is down that hall,” he said, pointing. “You don’t have to go through the rest of the house that way.”

“Thanks,” Peter managed, even though he felt like spontaneously combusting. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Harley said breathlessly, eyes searching Peter’s. 

Peter let his gaze drop to where their hands were still linked. He grinned up at Harley, kissing him again quickly. “Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy!!
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
